The Tree, the Leaf, and the Wind
by Grace Buckley
Summary: Helga wrote a story about her and Arnold and it was chosen to be a play. Plus, she'll do anything just to get Arnold away from his girlfriend Lila. Final chapter is up! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Announcement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.**

This fic was based on "People Call Me Tree".I don't know who the author was. It was just sent to me by a friend via e-mail. **

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The Announcement**

_"I Love you Arnold." Helga said to Arnold then kissed him on the lips. They were on top of the FTI building._

_"You…love me?"_

_"YES" She nodded then kissed him once more._

_"You know, I'm kinda dizzy right now. I think I'm gonna lie down for a while."_

_"That's good. I'll lie down with you." she said softly, still hugging him tightly._

_"Helga…" he struggled._

_"Oh Arnold…"_

"HEY ARNOLD…HEY ARNOLD…"

Arnold opened his eyes, finding himself lying on his own bed. The sunlight strikes on his face as it passes through the skylight. He took the wire from sticking to the potato then turned his eyes to the clear, blue sky, reminiscing his dream the night before.

"That dream again." he told himself. That incident from the FTI building that happened many years back still haunts him even to his sleeps. He lied on his back for few more minutes then got on to his feet to get ready for school. His eyes are kinda puffy for he spent the whole night finishing his homework for his drama class.

At school...

"Hellooo…" the teacher greeted. "Alright, to start of, I want each of you to step up here and read the story you wrote in front of the class." That's Ms. Pebbles, the drama teacher. She's big, at least 6 feet in height with flaming red hair and pale skin that showed her freckles well into her forties. She's also overweight and she has fondness for wearing floral-patterned dresses. She's wearing a thick, dark, horn-rimmed glasses and she greeted everyone with "Hellooo," sorta singing the last syllable. Miss Pebbles sure is one of a kind, and she's single, which only made it even worse. But despite all this gruesome descriptions about her, she's still a good teacher, a pioneer to her field. Plus, she's nice to all her students. Probably the best drama teacher Hillwood High could ever had. She devoted herself on teaching because she said it was her passion. Or is it because she knows for a fact that no guy would be interested with her?

"What? That's embarrassing!" Harold screamed. Then a series of whining from the other kids buzzed around the classroom. "That really bites."

"Harold, Stinky, everyone, listen. I need to hear your stories and since this is Drama class, I want to see you project your characters in every situation in the story. Show their feelings, emotions, characteristics and personalities, as if you're just acting. Also it'll be easier for me to grade your works on account that I don't have to read them one by one."

"No fair. I suck at story writing!" Harold cried even more.

"For cryin' out loud Harold! You're not an elementary kid anymore. You're a senior high student now, so quit whining!" everyone was stunned when they heard Miss Pebbles raised her voice.

"Ehem…Ok let's proceed. Who wants to go first?.… Helga, would you like to take the floor?"

"Criminy." Helga just rolled her eyes as she stood and made her way towards Miss Pebbles. She faced the class then sighed.

"Ok, the title of my story is 'Time Capsule'. Basically it's…a love story." Helga received stunned, puzzled, brow-raised, jaw-dropped look from her classmates. "Oh brother." She just shook her head then continued. "This is the story of a girl named Sally. She adores this guy Alex for years…"

"Marvelous! Helga, you did a mar…velous… job!" Miss Pebbles blurted out after Helga finished reading her story.

"Does that mean I'll be getting an A?"

"Certainly!… Ok who's next? Arnold?" Arnold nodded on the teacher and read his work before the class.

"After hearing all of you and seeing you acted your stories out, I only came down to one conclusion…" the whole class paid attention to her. "You all made marvelous stories!"

"Yeah, alright!" everyone was beaming.

"Another reason why I made you read your work is because I'll be choosing among those stories the best to be the play for the senior pageant to be held a month from now, right before spring break. And I already made up my mind and I choose…Helga's 'Time Capsule'." Everyone applauded and cheered for Helga.

"What? Why mine?" Helga asked wide-eyed.

"Well Helga, your story was marvelous! When I heard it and while I was watching you projecting your characters, it's as if I'm sitting in a theater watching a play. I can imagine it inside my head and I'm telling you what I saw was marvelous! Even you ask them, they'll tell you how marvelous your work was. Right class?"

"Right!" they said in chorus. "And Helga, your story was simply romantic. I must admit, it was better than the love story that I wrote." said Rhonda.

"You see Helga. Everyone likes it. Now, what do you say?"

"Well, what's in it for me?"

"Marvelous question! Well, you'll be playing the lead role 'Sally'."

"Oh please. I'd rather be the stage director."

"Of course Helga, you are. After all you wrote the story. But you're perfect for the role of Sally too. You're natural. It's as if you took her attributes and personality from your own." She leaned to Helga then whispered, "If you nail this play, you will get an A+ to your final grade in my class. That'll help you be in the honor roll…an easy A, Helga."

Helga looked at her then gave her a goofy smile. "Alright Miss Pebbles, you got yourself a deal." they shook hands. "Marvelous!"

"Listen everyone. I want all of you to participate to this play. I want this to be the best this year for I believe you're the best class I've ever handled." Everyone just looked at her, obviously happy. "For those who want to take part of the casts, there will be an audition on Friday after school at the auditorium. I hope to see you all there." She then turned to Helga. "As for you young lady, I want you to polish the script and make everyone a copy then hand it out to them on Friday, cay you do that?"

"Huh, piece of cake."

"Marvelous!"

"Criminy, I've heard that 'marvelous' crap for like hundred times in this class alone, what more in the rehearsals."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Face it Helga!

**Chapter 2: Face it Helga! **

"Do you want me to help you with the script, Helga?" It's lunchtime so the two best friends made their way to their usual table and started to eat.

"No thanks Phoebes, I know you're too busy with your college application right now. And you know me, I can finish it just like this." Helga flicked her fingers as she spoke. "But I sure could use some support from you for my other 'business'."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Just wait, I'll tell you later."

"Waiting." Phoebe nodded then skipped to another subject. "Helga, I can't help but notice, your characters are somehow familiar, especially Sally and Alex."

"It's because it's 'us', you know."

"Us? You mean you and Arn… I mean your 'ice cream'?"

"Yup. It's our story."

"I see." Phoebe fixed her specs then speaks again. "So, since you're the director, aside from playing the lead role, you will get to choose who will make the casts, right?"

"Exactly."

"So if Arnold shows up for the audition, then…" she didn't even got the chance to finish when Helga interrupts.

"He's my 'Alex', and there's no way he can get away from it."

"So this play mean so much to you? I can say that's such a brilliant idea. As Miss Pebbles would say, 'Marvelous!'" she imitated the teacher's voice.

"Suck it up Phoebes. We'll probably here her say that for zillion times during the rehearsals." she said. "And get a load of these, if Simmons is the 'SPECIAL' guy, Pebbles sure is the 'MARVELOUS!' teacher. Plus, they both love to greet their students with 'Helloooo…'. The only difference is that Miss Pebbles is kinda singing it like a Creole diva. Watch this…" she stood up and starts to impersonate the two 'one of a kind' teachers. First, Helga sings her lungs out for Miss Pebbles' greeting, "Helloooo…."

"Hahaha…nice one Helga!" Phoebe giggled. Even the kids from nearby tables also giggled on account that the whole school knows Ms. Pebbles.

Then, Mr. Simmons, "Hellooo…class! To begin this 'special' day, let's do a 'special' activity to show how each and every one of you is 'special' in your 'special' way…" Helga came to a stop when she spotted two familiar faces standing in the middle of the jam-packed cafeteria, probably looking for empty seats.

"What's wrong Helga?" asked Phoebe.

"Lila."she scowled upon seeing Lila and Arnold together. Arnold was holding Lila's tray. Finally, they found an empty table near the snack bar, just few feet away from Helga and Phoebe's. They were having a great time, talking and laughing. They even shared a bag of Lay's potato chips. Helga could see everything since her seat was facing them. A trace of jealousy is visible on her face.

"They've been together for almost a year now." Phoebe broke the silence.

"So what?"

"I know you're hurt every time you see them together and I can't help but feel sorry for you. You're my best friend and it hurts me when I see you like that. I just want to see you move on and be happy. I guess you're better off him."

"Criminy! What are you talking about Phoebes? Maybe I'm a bit hurt and upset but that won't last for long. Once this whole play thing starts, he'll be mine in no time." Helga gave Phoebe that familiar 'evil' grin of her.

"You can't be serious! You're not planning anything evil, are you?"

"Of course not. I'm not a young kid anymore who would pour them a bucket full of red paint or cut the dangling props above them. Those stuffs are for kids only and I'm not that stupid to ruin my own play. I'm gonna do it the grown-up way."

"Wait a minute, is this the business that you were telling me about?"

"Criminy, what else do you think? I desperately need your moral support for this one, Phoebes. And maybe even a little help will do."

"How am I supposed to give you my moral support if what you're planning to do is… immoral!"

"Hey what's with you? Before, you're always willing to do stuffs for me and now that I'm only asking for a little support, you're telling me you can't provide it? And who the heck told you I'm gonna do something immoral, anyway?

"You will steal Arnold from Lila. Do you think that's not immoral?"

"Will you please keep your voice down." she murmured. "They might hear you! And I'm not gonna steal him from her, that's pathetic."

"So, you will use the play to get Arnold?"

"Yes." she answered simply.

"But I thought you just want this play to be special by putting Arnold in it because you said it's your story. I never thought you're planning to break them up."

"Of course they have to break up in order for him to be with me but that doesn't mean I will steal him. I know that he somehow likes me so all I got to do now is to make him like me like me. I want him to realize that I'm the one for him, that I'm the girl of his dreams. Maybe he's just too blinded with his affection to that lil miss perfect Lila to notice me. But once he does, his heart will fall straight at my feet."

"How can you be so sure? I'm sorry to say this but Arnold is head-over-heals in love with Lila. Arnold doesn't like you like you and perhaps he'll never will. Face it Helga, he just likes you. He will never be yours."

"Well here's what I have to say to you Phoebe…" she hits the table and points a finger on her. " I don't care whatever you say. I'm gonna do it my way and no one can stop me even you!" Helga stomped away from her best friend. All eyes were on her, including Arnold's, as she moved herself out of the cafeteria.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble in Helga's Plan

**Chapter 3: Trouble in Helga's Plan**

"Howdy, Harold. What role are you gonna go for?" Stinky asked with his distinctive country accent. It's already Friday, and some of the early birds for the audition are Harold, Sid and Stinky.

"Anything, except for that lead role. I heard Helga will be the leading lady and I don't wanna be paired with her!" Harold said firmly while looking at the script Helga just gave him.

"What about you, Sid?"

"Same here with Harold. You know, to team-up with a girl like Helga G. Pataki…well, you get the picture."

"Yeah!" Harold knocked his fist in the air. "And to make it worst, it's a love story and there will be a kissing scene in the end!"

"I bet no one would want to be in that role…"

"I do."

"Aahh…" Sid screamed when Brainy just came out of nowhere. "Where the hell did you come from?"

Just then, Arnold and Gerald came into view. "Hey you guys."

"Hey Arnold, hey Gerald. Ready for the audition?"

"Yep. It's been so long since we've done our last play so I'm quite excited bout' this one." Gerald replied.

"And you Arnold?"

"Actually, I'm not here for the audition. I'm just here to watch."

"But why?"

Before Arnold could open his mouth, Sid already answered for him. "Maybe because there's a great chance for him to be teamed-up with Helga once again and he don't want that to happen, right Arnold?"

"Not really. I've worked with Helga before and I must say, she's pretty good."

"Then how come you're not joining?"

"I'm currently busy with my college application. By now, I'm working with the 4th of the 5 essays which is one of the requirements. And on May, we have to take up the SAT. I have to study on that one if I wanna get my self to Harvard."

"And of course, my man Arnold here is also 'busy' with his girl, right lover boy?" Gerald gave him a nice thud on the back.

"That's why I'm here in the first place. Lila said she wants to be part of the cast."

Meanwhile, Phoebe Hyerdahl passed by as she looked for Helga. They never talked to each other ever since they had that little quarrel that took place in the cafeteria. Now, she's hoping that that they will work things out and be friends again. She doesn't wanna lose a best friend over a sick love problem. She spotted Helga on the back stage. She came over and greeted her nervously yet in a cheerful manner.

"Hi, Helga."

"Hey." Helga said simply.

"Can we talk?"

"Whatever."

Phoebe was hesitant at first. But then of course, she spills it. "I just wanna apologize for what had happened the other day. It wasn't my intention to hurt you."

"But you did."

"I know. I was just too concern about you. I thought that it's best for you to just be friends with Arnold and let him and Lila be…"

"Stop it, Phoebe. Just stop it! You're beginning to take on my nerve again!"

"Sorry Helga…"

"Do you think it's easy for me to do just what you want me to do? Criminy! My heart and brain are fighting! My heart said, 'Delete him, stupid!' but my heart would reply, 'Suck it up you lil weasel! How could I discard him if I see you bleed every time I try?'" She slapped her forehead, hard enough for Phoebe to close her eyes. "And how could you probably be friends with someone if every time you look at that person, you want to slap his face and shout: 'Stop smiling, you're stealing my heart!' Now tell me…how?"

"I don't know…"

"See, you don't know either. Criminy! I thought, of all people, you would understand me cause you're my best friend. But you didn't. You didn't even try."

"That's why I'm here to say sorry. I know I made my mistake. I just don't wanna see you hurt and crying in the end. I want you to be happy. Cause…whenever life seems to drift you away from me, I can't help but cry. You've grown to be a part of me and without you, life is more than just a desperate sigh. They do say friends come and go and to that I disagree…so here's my hand, please don't let go of me." She offered her hand to Helga.

"Phoebe…"

"You're more than just a best friend to me, for me you're my sister, Helga. I don't wanna lose you."

With those words, Helga's face lightens up. "Really?"

"Yes, that's why I love you."

Helga finally took Phoebe's hand then hugged her tightly. What she said means the world to her. "I love you too, Phoebes. And I'm sorry if I yelled at you back there." She let go of her and made a vow. "Promise, you'll never see Helga G. Pataki weeping in the end. Come what may, whether it's good or bad, you can bet, I'll smile for ya."

"Thanks. And I promise to you too, I'll be with you all the time and I'll do my best to comfort you through the end." Phoebe smiled at Helga, feeling relieved that she got her best friend back

"Ah phoebes, this whole fight thing, it never happened."

"Forgetting."

"Alright, let's get to work…" she's on her way to the stage to start off the audition when Phoebe held her back suddenly.

"Helga, wait."

"What is it?"

Before I forget. I heard the guys talking back there and Arnold said he's not gonna audition for any role. He claims that he's just here to watch."

"Why the heck did he say that?" Helga asked hysterically.

"Base on what I've heard, he's too busy with his College application to Harvard. Also, he said that he's only here to watch Lila audition for the play."

"That pesky football-head, he's trying to ruin my plan! And that miss goody-two-shoes Li-la…" she scowled, "…that snag. She's not supposed to be in this play, she's supposed to be somewhere else, where Arnold could hardly see her. They're really starting to bug." She cracked her knuckles, as if ready to give away a knuckle sandwich.

"What do you do now?"

"Better take some action." Helga said to herself, not really answering Phoebe's question.

* * *

Hey thanks for the reviews for the previous chapters. Please review on this one. It moves me when I get reviews. Please…please…please…thanks! I'll do my best to make the next chappie better. 


	4. Chapter 4: Let the Plan Begin

**Chapter 4: Let the Plan Begin**

"What do you do now Helga?"

"Better take some action." Helga told herself with a far-away look on her eyes, not really answering Phoebe's question.

She peeped on the stage, scanning every person present in the auditorium. She saw Arnold and Lila sitting on the front row, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't be too relaxed if I were you, sugar. I'll be certain you'll never make it to this play, never!"

Helga kept on searching until she spotted the perfect person. The one even Arnold wouldn't say no to. Phoebe watched as Helga made her way towards a huge lady with flaming red hair. Few moments later, she gave her best friend a thumbs-up.

"Hellooo…" Ms. Pebbles' unique greeting surrounded the four-walled auditorium. "I am really delighted to see you all come here to participate into this play. Before we get into the audition, I have a very important announcement to make. I am pleased to say that Arnold will be playing the lead role. Isn't that marvelous?"

"Perfect!" Helga grinned evilly.

'_I wonder what Helga told Ms. Pebbles.'_ Phoebe thought, taking a shot of glance at her best friend.

Everyone was stunned, specially the just-mentioned football-headed kid. "But how could it be Ms. Pebbles. We're not getting started yet."

"Well Arnold, you don't need to audition for the role. I am certain you are the perfect person to play this character."

"Alright! It means we're safe!" said the other boys, beaming for the fact that none of them will be pair up with Helga.

"Congratulations Arnold." said Sid win mocking mode.

"Poor Arnold…guess you have to kiss Helga in front of bunch of people again, huh? You're dead meat Arnold!" Harold said then adds up a very hysterical laugh.

Arnold just ignores all the mocking coming from his friends. He again faced the drama teacher, still confused of what she had said. "I still don't understand Ms. Pebbles, why me?"

"Arnold, someone has informed me that you and Helga did a Shakespearean play before. Romeo and Juliet in the 4th grade, right? And I heard you did terrific job as Romeo. That was a pretty challenging role. If you can nail that, what more this one? I believe that you and Helga can make this play truly marvelous if you will work again together. Now what do you say?"

He glanced at Helga, who scowled at him, then back to Ms. Pebbles. "I don't know, Ms. Pebbles."

"Come on Arnold. We will spend a lot of time together during the practice. And don't worry about me, there's no hard feeling. I trust you and I'm ever so certain that you and Helga are destined for this play."

'_Huh, as if you can get into this play.' _Helga smirked as Lila speaks.

Upon hearing all these from his girlfriend and after reminiscing their Romeo and Juliet play, _'Well, she wasn't that bad. Actually, she's such a good performer', _Arnold finally made his decision. "Ok, I'll do it."

'_Yes!' _Helga thought, almost knocking Old Betsy in the air. She went back to the backstage, withdraws her locket from her pink shirt then pours her heart out while looking at the picture of her beloved.

"At last my love,

After all the days of anxious lingering

This moment finally drove its way towards us

For you and I, share a love story meant to last…a lifetime." Helga said, savoring the final word down her breath.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. 


	5. Chapter 5: Operation 'Get Rid of Lila'

**Chapter 5: Operation 'Get Rid of Lila'**

"Alright, alright, alright, alright! Enough with your non-sense and let's get crackin'." Helga ran the audition with an iron fist. It went pretty fine and no one had ever tried to fool around or Helga Pataki would smash em' big time. When it's over, she announced who made it to the cast.

"Okay people listen up. Phoebe you'll play Piper, Sally's best friend. You…" she points out Gerald, "tall-hair boy, you're Geri, Arnold…I mean Alex' best friend."

"Gotcha." Gerald nods.

"Rhonda, you're my sister here, Susie."

"No problem."

"Stinky and Sheena, you two will be Mr. and Mrs. Polanski…"

"Sure Helga." Stinky said.

"Helga, I can make some costumes for the play." Sheena offered.

"No need Sheena. We won't use technical costumes here. Eugene, you're Mr. Saunders. Make sure you do it the 'Mr. Simmons' way, hear me?"

"Oh, I'd love to. That wouldn't be so hard."

"Sid, Harold, Nadine, Park, Iggy, Lorenzo, Joey, Brainy...you guys will do some minor roles."

"Okay." They said in unison.

"As you all know, foot-ball head here is Alex and I, Helga G. Pataki will be Sally, the heroin of this play." She said with her nose sticking high up the air.

"For the rest, you will work on with the props, including the eight of you." She was referring to Sid and company. "Ms. Pebbles say we could make use of the old props in the storage room. Be sure to make it as beautiful as new, you hear me!"

"Yes Helga!"

"Good."

Meanwhile, Ms. Pebbles was nothing but amazed on how Helga run her classmates.

"Helga…" Arnold interrupts, "…what about Lila. Why didn't she make it to the cast?"

"Are you questioning my decision, Arnold-o?" Helga asked, raising her eye brow.

"Well, it's not that I'm questioning you or anything, but I guess Lila was pretty good at the…"

"Who's the boss here, bucko?" cut Helga.

"You are."

"So don't dare telling me that I made the wrong picking just because your girlfriend didn't pass!" she said, practically shouting at Arnold's face.

"I was just…"

"And didn't you hear what I've just said? Then read my lips, hair-boy." Helga repeats what she said about the props. "If miss perfect here really wants to join, she could help out with the props."

"But Helga…" Arnold kept on protesting.

"It's okay Arnold."

"Lila? But you said you want this so bad."

"I know. But I'm fine, Arnold, ever so fine."

'_Listen to your girlfriend, Arnold.' _Helga thought angrily.

"And I'm ever so certain that Helga has anever good reason for not picking me."

'_Hear that, foot-ball head?'_

Lila then turned to face Helga. "Helga, I'm ever so thankful for still letting me join even just for the props." She said cheerfully.

"Oh, you're ever so welcome Lila." She replied, mimicking Lila.

"Well, I guess we could still be together during practice." Arnold told his girl.

"Of course Arnold, ever so much. I will always watch you."

When Helga heard of this, she quickly run out of the auditorium then went straight to the girl's room. She opened the door then pushes herself in. "Think Helga, think! How can you totally get rid of the pesky Li-la?" she said in distress, asking herself in the mirror. When suddenly, two girls, a blonde and a brunette, enter the girl's room. Helga rapidly runs over to one of the stalls and hides.

"We need to find her." Said blondie.

"But where? There are no much talents here in Hillwood. Those who showed up in the audition sucks. Where the hell can we find a girl who can sing opera songs and act at the same time?" asked the brunette.

"Don't ask me. You just said there are no much talented people here in Hillwood. But still, we need to find a leading lady for our musical, the 'Phantom of the Opera.' But where? If we can't find her now, then music club is dead in the senior pageant, and that's next month!" she said in hysteria.

"Criminy. This is it!" and that's when Helga showed up.

"Hey girls!" she greeted them lively. "I couldn't help but overhear, you said you needed to find a girl who could be the leading lady in your musical, the Phantom of the Opera, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, it just so happens that I know of someone whose exactly you're looking for. Come with me." She ushered them to the auditorium.

"Who are they Helga?" asked Sid.

"They're heaven sent." She said dreamily. "I mean…for you Lila."

"Whatever did you mean…for me?" she asked in wonder.

"Lila, could you sing for us?" she requested, ignoring Lila's confused look.

"Okay, but why?"

"Quit asking me questions, missy. Just do it!" she scowled.

"O-okay." Lila started singing and the instant the two girls hear her voice, they know exactly what to do.

"Will you be the leading lady for our musical, the Phantom of the Opera?"

"You want me to join your musical?"

"Yes." They nodded. "For the senior pageant, now…will you?" they said in hopeful.

Lila looked at Arnold, who smiled at her then nod. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Thank you! Thank you…you're?"

"I'm Lila." She offered her hand to them.

"Thank you, Lila. We promise you won't regret this. And thanks to you too, uhm…"

"Helga. Helga G. Pataki."

"Thanks, Helga. You made everything possible."

"Sure thing." She smiled. _'Mission accomplished.' _She thought wickedly.

Helga went up the stage to make an official announcement. "Attention. Practice starts on Monday after school. Read and study your lines and make sure to memorize them. I don't want to see anybody holding a script during the rehearsal, or I'll pound ya! For the props men, start reconstructing the props this weekend. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Helga." They said altogether, loud and clear.

"Good. Dismiss!"

* * *

That was a pretty fast update, huh?

Anyway, what's the name of the leading lady in the Phantom of the Opera? Is it Christine? I'm not really sure.


	6. Chapter 6: The New You

**Chapter 6: The New You**

When Helga gets home, she run straight to the shrine of her football-headed love god, hidden inside her closet. She took her pink notebook out of her knapsack and scanned the pages. She tore a piece of paper from it, which is the blueprint to win Arnold's heart. She uses her lucky purple pen to slash off the first two she had already accomplished.

"Get my Arnold in the play, done. Take Lila off him in the play, done!" she was relieved that two of the most important part of the plan has been carried out successfully. "Now, what do we have here next?" she looked at the next one and was a bit conscious about it. "I think I could use some professional help on this one." The moment Helga sees it, she knows exactly whom to turn to. At first she was hesitant but then she went to get the telephone and punch the numbers. Few moments later, a familiar voice answered.

"You just reached the Lloyd residence. This is Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd speaking." Said the girl from the other line.

'_Criminy. Does she really have to talk like an operator?' _Helga thought. "Rhonda, this is me, Helga." She answered.

"Helga? What a surprise, you never call me. I bet you needed something. Did I guess it right?" she uttered suspiciously.

"Yeah. Can I come over to your place?" she asked.

"Is this about the play? I'm already practicing my lines just like what you said."

"Well, this is more important than the play. So, can I come? I really can't talk about this on the phone." She asked again.

"Okay. When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Fine. See you tomorrow. _Aurevoir_."

"Thanks, I'll be there." Then she hangs up.

Tomorrow comes…

Helga arrived at the Lloyds front step and pushed the doorbell. Rhonda immediately open the door to let her in. "So, what is it that you wanna tell me?"

"I have to ask you a favor." She answered straight.

"A favor? Helga G. Pataki is asking me a favor? What happened to your sidekick, Phoebe?" she baffled.

"Well, Phoebe's always willing to help me out but I guess she's not who I need for this one. You're the only person I know I can turn to with this kind of stuff."

"Then, what is this 'stuff'?" she quoted.

With no further ado, Helga spills it. "Help me get a total make over."

"A total make over?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes." Helga said simply but kinda disgusted with Rhonda's reaction. Meanwhile, Rhonda dropped her stunned look and changed it with a silly smile.

"Well, well, well, I guess you're finally growing up, Helga."

"What the heck are you drivin' at?"

"You wanna get a make over cause you're up to something. Is it because of a guy? Do you want to impress him with a new look, huh?" she cried eagerly.

Helga was confounded on what she just said. "No. W-where the h-hell d-did you g-get that idea. That's stupid!" she even stuttered completing her sentence. _'Criminy!How come she knows all these things? Silly gossip.'_

"Ooh…Helga you're blushing. It means I'm right!" she teased with shining smile. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it, that's normal for girls like us."

"Bag it, princess! I don't know where on earth you got that crazy idea. I just want to get rid of this pink dress, which I've been wearing on my whole life, that's all. Nothing special." She replied, trying to brush it off.

"Whatever you say, Helga. Whatever you say." Rhonda just shrugged.

"Shall we start already? Cause I'm kinda getting annoyed right now." She said sarcastically.

"Okay. Let's go upstairs to my room." When they reached her room, Rhonda motioned to Helga to sit in front of her vanity mirror. "We'll start off with make-up." She gets her make-up kit and started to apply it on Helga's face. "This is the proper way to put on some colors on your face. First, put some concealer on, this will serve as a base make-up. Next, apply the foundation." And the rest followed. She applied the pink lipstick lastly.

"Now, let's fix your hair. But first, let's take this pink ribbon off." Rhonda was surprised on how Helga looked with her blonde hair down and without that floppy pink ribbon. It's even longer than she thought. "Wow, I never knew you have such a beautiful hair, Helga. You look different."

"So what hair style do you suggest?" Helga asked.

"Just keep your hair down, you'll look fine."

"Really? Okay, let's keep it that way." Helga nodded.

Rhonda then aimed to throw Helga's ribbon in the trashcan behind her study table. But Helga tries to stop her from doing so. "Hey, what are you trying to do with that?"

"I'll dispose it. You don't need this worn-out looking ribbon anymore." Then she throws it. But Helga dives over to recover it. "No!" she cried out loud. "Don't you dare!"

"Why? What's so special about that ribbon anyway?" she asked with curious look.

"It's none of your business, bucko. Just stay out of it."

"Fine. Suit yourself, Helga. But promise me not to put that back on or you'll ruin you're new look."

"Okay, okay. Now what's next?"

"Good thing you asked. This is the most fun part of a make-over. Follow me." Rhonda brought Helga to her closet. It was so huge. All her outfits are arranged in a particular order. There are some which are arranged according to the occasions from which they are intended. There are also some arranged by colors. And best of all, all are signatured dresses. There are a lot of bags too. Helga didn't even try to count all her pair of shoes because there's too many. No doubt, Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd is a certified fashionista…and a rich kid of course.

Rhonda make Helga try on some of her outfits to see what style would fit her.

"I didn't expect that it would be easy to dress you up. Everything you've tried on practically suits you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. How bout' we go shopping?" Rhonda suggests, looking so excited.

"Now?"

"Yes."

"But I didn't bring enough bucks."

"Don't worry too much, Helga. I'll take care of that. You can pay me whenever you want."

"Okay, if you insist."

"Let's go!" then they're off to the mall.

After six long hours of strolling down the mall to shop, and after spending hundreds of dollars for clothes, shoes, bags, and other accessories, they decided to end the shopping galore. Rhonda dropped Helga off her house with her car. She helped her load all the shopping bags inside the house. Helga never expected Rhonda to be like this. Well, she wasn't surprised to see her as a spendthrift, but Rhonda being so nice to her who didn't even mind to spend too much money for her make-over.

"Thanks a lot, Rhonda. I still can't believe you've done all these for me. You're so kind. The moment I turned to you for help, I knew I turned to the right person. Promise, I'll pay you back as soon as I can." Helga spoke sincerely.

"Oh, don't mention it Helga. I'm always willing to help the entire out-of-style folks out there, specially a friend like you." She replied with a smile. "Hold up, you know what to do on Monday, okay? Everything I taught you. Show everyone in school the new Helga G. Pataki."

"Huh, no sweat." She smirked. "I'll do everything you have taught me, down to the smallest details." Helga assured Rhonda. "Hey Rhonda, can I still kick ass and pound faces? You know, can I still use my iron fist?" she asked suddenly.

"Well, I guess you still can. Never stop showing the world that girls can kick butt!" she said proudly, then adds-up something. "But be sure to do it more girly now."

"No problem."

"Good. See you on Monday. _Ciao._" Rhonda then waved her goodbye as she drove off.

"_Ciao! Aurevoir!_" Helga waved back, sounding like Rhonda

Monday at school…

"Who is she?" everyone in school having the same question.

A girl with long, blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and slender legs walks down the hallways of Hillwood High. Every kid, specially the boys, couldn't help but stare. She's wearing a pink tank top and a pink and white checkered mini skirt. She matches them with a pair of pink high-heeled shoes.

"Whoa! Who's miss pinky?" asked Gerald to Arnold while still keeps his eyes on the girl. Arnold has barely opened his mouth to speak when they heard Rhonda calls-out the girl in pink.

"Helga!"

"What? She's Helga G. Pataki?" they all asked, complete with astounded looks.

"Yup. That's right. I'm Helga G. Pataki."

* * *

(A/N) Well, Helga can you imagine Helga G. Pataki looking so pretty and sexy? 


	7. Chapter 7: Monday after School

**Chapter 7: Monday after School**

Helga G. Pataki. The new school hottie. Whichever way she went, she got nothing but stares, flatteries, admirations, oohs and aahs, all the good stuffs, and even dirty looks from some dirty, dumb jerks. But of course, no one has ever dared making a whistle knowing Helga's tough-as-nail reputation. Anyway, Helga has done it, no doubt. The make-over was a huge hit. Practically, every guy in school wanted to date her, even her guy friends since preschool. She received about eight invitations, including those from Curly, Stinky, and of course Brainy, that morning alone. Some of the jocks also busted her digits. All eyes dropped the moment Helga G. Pataki entered the school main entrance for the first time with her new look. Nobody even noticed who she was until Rhonda called her. And the best part of all these, Arnold was no different from everyone else. During class, Helga couldn't help but notice the gazes coming from her beloved foot-ball head. It felt good and her spine tingled from time to time.

"Wow! Helga, you look awesome." That was Phoebe's first notion on her best friend's new appearance. Of all people, she's the one who knew Helga really well. That Helga was not a girly girl, that she doesn't care much about her looks and her clothes, she's not so into fashion, and never wore make-up. She does things her way and doesn't mind what people would say. So, Phoebe was dumbfounded to see Helga so stunningly gorgeous

"Yeah. Thanks to Rhonda. She's the make-over queen." She said in her usual tone, but it still fits her good looks.

"I wouldn't be so surprised. Only Rhonda could do that." Phoebe agreed. "Anyway, what's gotten into you to have such make-over?"

"C'mon Phoebes. Have you forgotten about my little 'conspiracy'?" she quoted "This is just a part of it. And I'm telling you, it's going places."

"Yeah. I can see that." She pointed out the table where Arnold and his gang seated. They were talking and once in a while looking at Helga's direction.

"Fellas, I never thought Helga could be that hot." Stinky said in his country accent.

"Yeah. I mean, who would have thought she could dress up like that and even act like a polished, well-rounded, rich girl?" Sid asked disbelief.

"Well, Helga's rich. Isn't she?" Harold asked in confusion while he pigged out on hamburger and french fries. "Cause her father runs a beeper emporium. So she's rich!"

"But not well rounded…" Stinky protested.

"…and polished." Then Sid finished.

"Okay you guys, people change so as Helga Pataki. I guess that's a good thing." Arnold stated. He recalled how his day went without Helga getting in his hair. He always believed there's a nice girl deep within her. But there's something in her that he kinda misses. Something's lacking.

"Who you think is hotter now, Arnold? Lila or Helga?" Sid asked out of the blue.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Oh c'mon, man. Lila's not around so it's safe to answer." Gerald elbowed him on the rib. "Where's your girlfriend by the way?"

"She went to meet up with the members of the music club for their musical. Anyway, about that question, I love Lila, she's pretty and nice, she's…Fine!" he snapped. "But Helga's way too hotter. Happy now?" he finally admitted, so sheepishly.

"Good answer my friend." Gerald gave him a nice thud on the back.

"I just wish today's dry run go smoothly."

"Yeah, me too."

After school…

"It's nice to see you all come on time. We'll kick-off today's rehearsal with Sally's childhood." Helga ordered all the actors to come up on stage to get started. Like what she told them, nobody was holding a script.

_Alex: I like your bow it's pink like your pants. _Helga and Arnold were practicing their first scene together. That's when it hits him. He remembered he told Helga this very line when they were young. The first time they met. The time they shared his umbrella on their first day in preschool, when he saw the poor Helga soaking wet, all muddy and alone under the rain. Nevertheless, there were little differences between the scenario in the play and on that special day. Helga wasn't wearing her pink bow anymore while they were practicing it. And the scene was set in the park, not in front of Urban Tots Preschool.

Arnold watched as Helga struck her stuff as the leading lady and the director at the same time. Since this was the first day, there were a lot of mistakes committed by some of the actors. He could hear her scolding Harold for screwing some things up. _'She still got that old Helga.' _He thought. But he couldn't deny the fact that he liked the new Helga more than the old one. Her movements were more feminine now. Yeah, she was still a bit bossy and cocky at times, but she doesn't scowl that much anymore. In fact, she smiles a lot now than he ever thought she had before. She talked the same but there were some instances that she spoke in soft and nice manner. She actually had said the word 'Marvelous' for about five times during the practice. Not bad for the first day. To be honest, almost all of them were nervous and kinda worried about the first dry run considering how Helga handled the audition.

"All ears on me." Helga demanded. "I was a bit surprise on how the first day goes. You all did great, even you Harold." She managed to give Harold a blink which made the fat guy blushed. "Okay, tomorrow, same time, same place. Whoever gets late will have his ass kicked, clear?"

"Yes Helga." They doesn't seem to be so scared now, even if she constantly talked about ass-kicking. Everyone just likes the new Helga.

"Excellent. Dismiss." They all went off.

"Helga?" that sudden call interrupted Helga's trail. It was Arnold.

"Yes football-head?" his eyes twitched a bit as he heard her call him name for the first time today.

"What happened to your pink bow?" he asked point-blank. Helga just stood there looking at him. "What?"

"I said…"

"Oh yeah, my pink bow. I took it off. I realized that I'm too old for a bow and it doesn't suit my get up so I got rid of it." She said casually.

"Oh…okay. I guess I kinda miss it."

'_Holy crap! He misses my bow.' _She thought happily. "You miss it?" she asked, trying to veil the gladness in her tone.

"Yeah. You know, you've been wearing that bow ever since the first day I met you and I'm just used seeing you with that pink ribbon flapping on your head. So I couldn't help but miss it." He said straight.

'_Oh…' _she thought dreamily but her expression didn't change at all.

"And I remember while we were practicing earlier. About the line 'I like your bow it's pink like your pants', I have down pat I told you that same line before and the memories just came flowing."

"You remember all that?" she asked in incredulity.

"Of course."

'_Oh my…' _That's when she came up with a nobel-prize winning idea. "Arnold, run lines with me. Now."

* * *

A/N: ok, I'm exaggerating about Helga's new look. But hey, give her a chance. Everyone deserves to be pretty. Does my writing improved? 


	8. Chapter 8: The NobelPrize Winning Idea

**Chapter 8: ****The Nobel-Prize Winning Idea **

"Arnold, run lines with me. Now." That was Helga's million dollar idea.

'_My beloved and I, alone at last.' She told herself gleefully._

Arnold stood there for a while. Then, he looked at Helga with uncertainty. "Uh…I'm sorry Helga but I better be going now."

"What? Where?" she asked in frustration.

"I have to pick up Lila from their play rehearsal." He finally said.

"Is that it?" she cracked. "Arnold, I'm not being bitchy here and all but, can you let that pass this time? I understand she's your girl-friend" she frowned upon saying that last word. "But we have to practice our lines together cause we're always in the same scene. I'm sorry to say this but your line delivery sucked." She told him point-blank.

He scowled a little with her words. He was confused. She just said everyone did a great job and he knew he didn't mess up anything. She even complimented him for doing an excellent job changing his voice to that of a five year old due to the call of his role. As she would keep saying, like that of Ms. Pebbles, marvelous! So, what's with her?

"I don't understand. I thought I did 'marvelous' today? So what seems to be the problem?" He paused. "Or is it because you just wanna be with me that's why you're doing this?"

Helga felt off-guard. She never saw that coming. Why would football head say that in the first place? Was she obvious with all her antics? _'It's time to take some serious action.' _She decided to come back to her old, obnoxious, rough, and harsh self.

"Shame on you, football head! What makes you think I'd do this so I can be around you? I'd rather hang out with anybody but you, even if you're the last man left in this world!" she yelled at his face. "And if I say you sucked, I mean it and don't you ever dare to add up some colors to it or I'll beat you twice as hard that you would forget your own name! You got that?" she said eye to eye at Arnold while cracking her knuckles up.

Arnold couldn't believe what just happened. One minute, Helga was like the most desirable creature walking the planet, then another minute, she was like a nightmare brought back to life. The old Helga that he used to know resurrected!

"Alright, I was just kidding okay? I didn't mean to say that. Please calm down." He was trying to lessen Helga's fury by giving her an apologetic look. _'I shouldn't have said that. What's gotten into me, anyway?' _he asked himself.

"Really Helga I'm so sorry but I have to pick her up now. They are practicing in some other place because we're occupying the auditorium every after school. It's getting late and she doesn't have her own car. I promise I'll make it up to you next time. So please, let me go now." He beseeched.

Helga saw the sincerity in his eyes and couldn't help but feel guilty, at the same time, feel sorry for herself. She looked at him sympathetically as a poetry started typing itself on her mind.

'_If only you would do that for me too, Arnold._

_If only you would beg somebody so you can go and look for me._

_If only you would embarrass yourself to see if I'm okay._

_If only I'm Lila so you would care about me…And yet, I'm not Lila. _

_If only you could see me for who I really am._

_If only you could feel your heart beating with mine…if only.' _

"Fine. Go!"

"Thanks Helga. I won't break my promise, I swear. We do it tomorrow, okay? Bye!" he ran out of the auditorium so rapidly. He didn't even wait for a response from Helga.

"Is it just me, or this whole make-over thing didn't work?" Helga asked herself forlornly when Arnold was no longer in sight, and then she too went off.

She got into her red mini cooper, which her dad gave her as a present for her 16th birthday, in the senior's parking lot. She thought of how her day passed as she drove her way back to their house. She glanced at herself on the rear mirror, then on the side mirror of her car. All she could see is a gloomy aura on the face of a beautiful young lady. "Guess he doesn't easily get swayed by a pretty face." She kept rewinding her scene with Arnold and how she reminisced the time she was writing that story. How she dreamed of having the same ending with him. After all, it's their story.

Helga finally reached their garage and left her car there. She entered the house and saw Miriam preparing dinner. "How's school Helga?" her mom asked.

"Okay I guess." She replied wearily.

"That's good."

"Criminy." She just rolled her eyes and went up to her room. Instead of taking her usual visit to the shrine devoted to a certain football head, she went straight to her bed and stretched out her belly, staring blankly at the ceiling. She kept her mind blank so she could relax. She was just not in the mood to deal with her love problem. But then, she couldn't help it. Helga took her locket off her shirt, looked at the picture in it and talked to Arnold.

"You better keep your promise, football head. Or I'll pound ya!"

Next day comes…

"Where in the creation is that football head?" Helga started off today's rehearsal in sheer frenzy. She couldn't find Arnold anywhere.

"Gerald, where the heck is your best friend? How are we supposed to begin the practice without him?" she asked Gerald in full rage.

"I have no idea. I haven't seen him since lunch."

"Okay, keep your butts relaxed on your seat while we wait for that Arnold. Wait til I get my hands on that football head." She warned them.

Lots of full moons later, still no Arnold.

"That's it, everybody out! No practice today."

"What! We waited here for nothing?" everybody whined.

"Quit whining on me! Tell that to football head. This is all his fault!"

All the actors and stage crews stormed off the auditorium. Helga decided to stay. She couldn't believe Arnold could afford to do this. He promised to run lines with her today. Helga was really looking forward to this, but where is he? He didn't show up.

"Arnold…" she called-out, screaming. "Just try and show up and you'll see what you're looking for!"

Just then, Arnold showed up. "Helga, I'm sorry for being late." He noticed no one was around except for him and Helga. "Where is everybody?"

"Sorry? That's all you wanted to say after being so late? Where the hell have you been, bucko? And if you're asking where the rest is, they all left because they got tired waiting for you." She said, throwing Arnold all the blame.

"I'm really, really sorry. I had to drive Lila home because she's not feeling okay…"

"Fine, that's enough!" cut Helga. Her anger grew deeper once she heard Lila's name. _'It was all her damn fault!'_

"Please, Helga. What can I do to make it up to you?" he asked earnestly.

Again, she looked at him and saw that familiar sincerity into his eyes. And again, a nobel-prize winning idea popped in her head.

"Well you ruined today's dry run and you ditched us all. So, you not only have to make it up to me but…to the whole team as well." She said, making Arnold feel more guilty about it.

"So, you're saying is?"

"One thing." She looked at him directly and finally let the words out. "Replace Phoebe and be my sidekick."


	9. Chapter 9: In My Bedroom

**Chapter 9: In My Bedroom **

Arnold just stared at Helga. He was indecisive. '_Why does she have to come up with that kind of idea?'_

"Hello? Earth to football head…" Helga said, waving at Arnold's face. "What's with you? I'm just asking for a little favor." She was starting to sound annoyed again.

"Helga, will you offer another option? I'm not really sure about that." He was starting to have butterflies in his stomach.

"What the…I thought you wanna make it up to me? I'm just asking you to be my sidekick and replace Phoebe. Would it be that hard?"

"Well, you know, I really wanna help you out with the play but there are also some important stuff that I have to deal with and I 'm not sure if I can juggle them all up. And…why do I have to replace Phoebe? She's your original sidekick. Won't she get mad?" He asked frankly.

"Enough with all your excuses, goof wad. You're not the only kid in high school who's busy. I myself also deal with different matters and I can take em' just like that." She flicked her fingers on his face. "And FYI, football face, Phoebe won't mind, that's for sure. In fact, she's gonna love this. We all know she'll graduate class valedictorian this year. She's already working with her speech and aside from that, she's busy with her college application. She's a lot busy than you or anyone else here."

"I see." He just couldn't think of anything to say.

Helga softened her voice this time. "Ok, I admit we don't get along that well. And whether you admit it or not, I know you don't like me that much…but I desperately need you right now. It's our last year in High school, and I really want this play to be as special as possible. If you will be my sidekick, we can work hand in hand." She paused for a while then continued. "Look Arnold, if you don't want to do this for me, then might as well do this for them."

Arnold was struck by her words. He also was saddened by the fact that they don't get along so well even though they've known each other for years. Memories about the good, old times they shared together came back to him as if they just happened yesterday. He remembered the time they worked for a Science project where they stayed overnight in a biosquare, the day they became parents to an egg, that summer when they built a sand castle together then won and became part of an episode for Babe Watch. Though, all of those started with non-stop arguments, in the end, everything went perfectly fine. And how could he ever forget that day they saved the neighborhood. Not only him and Gerald who risk their lives to save it, Helga tagged along too. They couldn't have done it without her. She's maybe a total bully, mean and bossy, well now she slowed-down a bit from being those things as part of her make-over, Arnold always believed there's more to her than what meets the eye. But what's keeping her from showing it to everyone? Maybe this was the time for him to find out. So, he made his decision knowing that he won't regret it. "I understand. I'd be happy to be your sidekick."

Helga's face lit up. "Good decision, Arnold." Then she unruffled herself as she gave her first order. "Now, your first task: drive me home and run lines with me." She demanded, sounding a little bossy.

Arnold just chuckled as he heard Helga's bossy tone. _'Well, Helga G. Pataki will always be Helga G. Pataki."_

"What are you laughing at, football head?" she scowled.

"Nothing, Helga. Uhm…let's go?"

Arnold drove Helga home with his Packard. Grandpa gave it to him after he got driver's license. They were both in silence the whole trip. When they finally arrived in the Pataki residence, Big Bob didn't even notice them entered the house. He was busy watching a basketball game on TV. Miriam, on the other hand, was out shopping.

"Dad, I'm home." She called out.

"Pass the ball, goddamn it!" he glanced at his daughter for a while. "Hey Olga. Who's with you?"

"It's Helga dad and I'm with Arnold. We're going upstairs to practice our lines together." She didn't wait for her dad's answer and motioned to Arnold to go upstairs. The moment he entered Helga's room, his eyes were captured by a poster of The Stokes.

"You like The Strokes too?" he asked while looking at the poster. "I have this one too in my room."

"That's not the only thing I got, check this out." Helga ransacked on her CD rack then handed Arnold a c.d. "The Strokes new album, _First Impressions of Earth_…complete with the band's autographs." She said boastfully while running her fingers through the autographs of all the band members.

"Cool. I also have their c.d. but without autographs. Where did you get this?" he was feeling a little envious at Helga.

"Big Bob brought me to one of their concerts and got lucky enough to meet them backstage. I also got the chance to have pictures with them." She paused for a while then sighed deeply. "And Julian Casablancas' so… cute." She said vaguely.

"Really, you've seen one of their concerts and even got the chance to meet them in person? You're so lucky. May I see those pictures?"

"Sure." Helga took the pictures out her drawers and gave them to Arnold. His envy grew a lot deeper.

"This is so cool. I wish I too could watch them perform live. What other bands do you listen too?" he asked curiously.

"See for yourself." She pointed out her c.d. rack. Arnold looked at the c.ds one by one and was surprised to see the records of his favorite bands. Aside from The Strokes, there were also c.ds from The Calling, Evanescence, Weezer, All American Rejects, The Ataris, Silverchair, Blink 182, Greenday, Dashboard Confessional, Staind, Lifehouse, Fallout Boy, The Killers, KORN, Nirvana, Queen…all Arnold's favorites.

"This is awesome. I can't believe we listen to the same bands."

"Well, before I really do like listening to french songs then I switched to this kind of music. You know what? I thought you only listen to jazz. It never came to me that you appreciate rock."

"I do listen to a lot of jazz when I was younger because of Grandpa. But when I got a little older, I've tried to listen to some other music and since then, rock became my favorite."

He was saying all this when another object in Helga's room caught his eyes. "Hey, you play the keyboard?"

"Not only that keyboard but also Olga's piano downstairs."

"I play musical instruments too. Aside from my harmonica, I also play the guitar. And like you, I know how to play the piano as well."

"So, this means we're both musically inclined, football head."

Time flew really fast. They didn't notice that it was almost dinner time. So Miriam invited Arnold for dinner. Even while they eat, their chat about their favorite artists was non-stop. Good thing Big Bob wasn't pissed at all considering how noisy they were. They gave each other different trivia and Helga also narrated to Arnold her experience when she watched the concert of The Strokes. They listened to her c.ds and jammed together. Not only that, they also talked about lots of things other than music. They talked about their favorite books. They both like _The Catcher in the Rye _by J.D Salinger and Oscar Wilde's _The Picture of Dorian Gray. _Like Helga, Arnold claimed he also reads Shakespearean plays and poetries.In films, both of them like the _Evil Twin _movies, _Spiderman I & II_ and _The Lord of the Rings Trilogy_. They both love watching comedy series like _That 70's Show _and _My Name is Earl. _They have the same passion in sports too, specially the NBAAs a matter of fact, they preferred the same team which is the Phoenix Suns.

"I love watching Steve Nash in the hard court." Helga uttered.

"Yeah. That magic passes to his teammates and his remarkable footwork, man he sure deserves the MVP title."

Their conversation lasted up to late that night. They totally had forgotten the real purpose why Arnold was in Helga's room. He went there to run lines with her. He took a quick look at the clock on Helga's desk. It was 9:50 already.

"O-oh it's late. I better go home now." He got on to his feet and headed to the door. But before he exits the room, he glanced back at Helga and said he had a wonderful time.

"Me too. Thanks for the evening." She then gave him a sweet smile which made Arnold blush.

He finally got on to his Packard and as he drives, he kept on recalling the things they talked about. It was then that he realized that he and Helga actually have a lot of things in common.


	10. Chapter 10: Difficult Realization

**Chapter 10: Difficult Realization**

(Arnold's POV)

On the next day Helga announced that I'm her new sidekick, everyone was shocked except Phoebe. That surprised me. I was worried that she might get mad or something. But I guess she's not like that.

As the days passed, Helga and I became closer and closer. We'd do a lot of stuffs together. I'd help her organize the play. I'd spend more time with her than with my other friends or even with my girlfriend Lila. Lila would hang around more with the gang of the Phantom of the Opera and we could barely meet during the days or even talk over the phone. But that doesn't bother me much for I knew that she's just busy with their musical.

At school, I'm always being seen with Helga. In the hallways, in the auditorium, in the cafeteria, wherever she is, I'm there. I figured that's part of my being her sidekick. We always eat together at lunch, sometimes with our best friends, Phoebe and Gerald, but most of the time just the two of us. And since this is high school, of course, gossip is inescapable. Whenever we walk down the hallway together, some girls would stare at us with cynical eyes, and then would murmur something to each other. Of course we knew what that was about. I couldn't help but feel discomfort and I knew Helga felt the same as I heard her gritted her teeth and glanced at the girls despicably. I already told Lila about this and just like what she would always say, she trusted me and no rumors would ever break that trust.

As her sidekick, I would pick Helga up with my Packard every morning and together we go to school. Okay, I already mentioned that Lila and I could hardly see each other and that includes picking her up or driving her to school. Anyway, Helga and I would sometimes prefer to just walk and make stop-overs and eat ice cream in Slausen's or eat corn dogs in the board walk while we watch the sunset, usually after every rehearsal. There, we talk about a lot of things. One time, I asked her why she changed her looks.

"I'm growing up too, you know." She just answered. To be honest, I like her 'growing up'. Don't get me wrong, she's really attractive.

I'm actually having a lot of fun being with her. She would still tease me and call me names but that doesn't really bugs me now. I guess I'm already used to them. We're really good friends now. I realized, it wasn't really that hard to get along with Helga G. Pataki. I just wished we've been like this even ever since.

I realized that there's a lot about her that most of us are not aware of. I was finally getting to witness that belief of mine about Helga, that there's more to her than what meets the eye. I knew for a fact that Helga has a rotten relationship with her family, especially with her parents. But as I hang around with her more and more, I had noticed that she actually cares for them. For instance, when I pick her up every morning, she would help her mom first prepare her dad a nutritious meal for lunch before heading to school. Big Bob had already three severe heart attacks for the past years so Helga is doing her best to keep her dad healthy. And to be sure that he eats right, she would call her dad's office and ask the secretary to check if her dad is eating his healthy lunch. There's one time when she forgot her cell phone and had no way to check on her dad, she sneaked out of the school and went to her dad's office despite of the consequence. I knew this because I caught her.

"Helga, where are you going?" I asked as I saw her sneaking out of the main door. "We're not allowed to leave the school premises even at lunch time."

"Of course I know that. I just wanna make sure if Bob's eating healthy today. I forgot my cell phone so I'll check it myself." She was making her way out the door when she stopped and faced me once again. "I would really appreciate it if you would keep your mouth shut, Arnold-o." she said then walked away.

"Wait up." I've tried to catch her up to come with her. "I'm going with you."

She gave me that confused look so I've decided to answer her right away. "If ever the Principal finds out, at least we're in this together. After all I'm your sidekick."

She looked at me for a while then smiled. "Okay, let's go." I'm glad she let me come.

We didn't use my car to prevent any noise so we ride on a bus. I couldn't help to see Helga woory too much for her dad so I comforted her. "Don't worry, I don't think your dad would do something stupid to himself."

"You don't know Big Bob. He's a real pain in the butt sometimes. Just like last Saturday, I caught him eating a Big Mac and large french fries during his lunch in the office. Not only that, his secretary would report to me that instead of eating the food we prepared for him, he would order fast food!" she paused then went on. "So when he gets home, instead of Miriam, I do all the scolding. I don't care if he gets mad, I just want to keep my dad away from those cholesterols and fats. And besides, I'm tired seeing my mom and Olga cry every time dad gets a heart attack. It breaks me."

"I understand." That's all I could say. I was worried about her dad too.

When we got into her dad's beeper empire, Helga quickly walked her way to Big Bob's office. She peeked on the door. As I saw her expression, relieved that is, my tension sinks. And together we went back to school without him noticing we've been there. Unfortunately for us, the school principal caught us the instant we enter the main door. We both got in detention that afternoon, so it means no practice for that day. That wasn't really a bad luck because at least, we're in it together. We actually had good time during detention. There were only two of us in detention that day and the teacher who was looking after us was sound asleep the whole time so we decided to sneak out of the room and went to the roof top. So basically, that's where we spent our whole afternoon, talking and all, and before the teacher wakes up, we went back to the detention room as if nothing had happened. Being with Helga makes me want to be a bad boy sometimes.

Since I'm her sidekick, Helga would ask me to do things for her. Well, aside from picking her up for school, she would ask me to go to the mall with her and buy stuffs. I would come over her house to hit the books or join force if we have homework. Like today, I called her up to see if I could come over her place to study with regards to the long quiz in Calculus, she's really good at it. Sometimes, we do it in my house but I like it best to study with her their house because I feel much closer to her. You see, that's how close we are now. I will just call her up just like with Gerald.

I sat on the edge of Helga's bed as I waited for her. She's downstairs preparing some snacks. As I sat there, I saw the drawer of her side table slightly open. My eyes caught a shiny object inside as a little light from the fluorescent lamp strikes on it. A part of me, the curious side, told me to go check it out. But another part, the goody-two-shoes part, said not to even think about it. It's wrong to go look up at other people's drawer, right? But it's within my reach and no trace of Helga climbing up the stairs. So I chose to listen to my curious side and took a glimpse of it. I don't know. There's this strong impulse forcing me to do so. I opened the drawer and saw a golden, heart-shaped object. I realized that it was being upset so I took it to take a look what's in front. But as fate would have it, Helga breaks open the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked while holding a tray full of snacks.

"Nothing." I replied, almost jumping out of my feet, then quickly closed the drawer. I stood up to help her with the tray. I still have that urge to find out what it is. I have this feeling that I've already seen that golden object before.

Well, I'm not really having troubles with Math, but of all the branches of Mathematics, this one is my least favorite. Good thing Helga was my study partner. She solved every problem with a breeze. That's how good she is. As I solve one of the problems given in our book, I didn't notice Helga fell asleep on her desk until I saw her. We were sitting side by side. I watched her sleep like a baby. Some of the strands of her blonde hair were on her face so I brushed it off with my hand, unconsciously. I stared at her face for quite a while. She's so pretty. She looked so innocent and fragile. Who would have thought that this girl in front of me is a total bully when awake? I kept on looking at her delicate feature, and as I do, I recall all our bonding moments. Our scenes in the play. The times we were laughing, having fun, or just plain talking. All the good times and the bad, all the troubles. Even the times she was picking on me and calling me football head. Thinking of those memories gives a different feeling in my heart. I was right when I said that she's more than just a mean, tough-as-nail bully who bosses other kids around. I was right when I said that deep down, she has a kind and caring heart. I always believe that Helga is such a nice girl, she may not show it, but somehow it surfaced. All I know is I loved spending time with her. I wanna know her even more. I wanna see her everyday. I wanna be beside her to protect her and comfort her. I want her…I like… wait up…

I like Helga G. Pataki. No. I like her like her or even…

Love her.

My eyes grew wide open as I had this realization. I kept on staring at her as she sleeps, wanting to kiss her.

I love her. I couldn't deny that. But another realization hits me. Lila. I have a girlfriend right now, and she's Lila.

Man, this is difficult!

* * *

Okay, he admits it. It took me quite a long time to finish this because I had different ideas on how he would do it. I thought of making a song fic, but I just couldn't find a song that would fit. Finally, I've decided to make it as a monologue. After all, this is Arnold's page.

So how was it?


	11. Chapter 11: Torn in Between

**Chapter 11: Torn in Between **

"I love Helga G. Pataki." Arnold muttered to himself as he watched her sleep. "But wait, what about… Lila?" that difficult realization struck him. How could this be happening to him?

At that night, he didn't try to bother the sleeping form of the blonde girl next to him. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. He really wanted to give her a good-night kiss but a small voice at the back oh his head whispered, "What if she wakes up?" He held himself back and before he left, he decided to watch her for few more seconds.

Arnold couldn't get a sleep. He was stretching himself out on his bed, staring through the skylight. The night sky was clear but his mind wasn't. All these thoughts about the two girls were like whirlwind spinning around his head. How come he never saw that coming? That he eventually will fall for a girl named Helga while having this relationship with Lila.

"Darn it!" he snapped. "What am I supposed to do now? I have a girlfriend. I can't be in love with two girls at the same time, or can I?" he knocked his head up, trying to brush that sudden thought off his mind. "No, no Arnold. That's stupid. How could you say things like that in times like this?" he talked to himself like crazy. "But am I really in love with both of them or to just one?"

That very question made him feel like somebody has put a load in his stomach. A lot of questions started to build up. And the first was…

"Which one?" he asked himself. Arnold gathered all his thoughts to make a conclusion.

"Lila. She's the nicest girl in school, she's been my girlfriend for almost a year now, I like her since 4th grade, we're happy together, she loves me and we never had a fight or anything like that before. But most of all, she trust me." The last statement kind of hit him hard on the face but dismissed it for a while to think of Helga this time.

"Helga. She torments me since preschool, she bullies me whenever she gets the chance, she call me names, I'm her constant target for her pranks, she's always gets in my hair. But that was pretty much before. We're good friends now and we're really close. Now my problem is…who I like best? Helga or Lila?"

To size up his feelings for the two girls even more, he considered bringing back his memories with each, chronologically. He started off with Lila. "When and why did I get to like Lila like her anyway?"

It all started when they were in 4th grade. At first, he didn't like Lila that much. He just liked her, not liked her liked her. But when Lila saw some scriptures on a wall which says 'ARNOLD LOVES LILA', she started hanging out with Arnold, just about doing him a favor, knowing that he wrote it and that he truly likes her. Initially, he wasn't really having that much fun, and being the nice guy that he always been, he told her the truth that he did not wrote those scriptures so she'd stop from believing that Arnold has a tremendous crush on her and also because he was tired of hearing the mocking of his friends about him and Lila. Basically, he dumped her. That gave Lila her first heartache. Arnold couldn't contain to see the girl really depress and sad especially when Rhonda started to spit all the blame on him for the reason of Lila's depression. His conscience kept on bothering him whenever he sees her at that state, and the reason why he thinks of her all the time. That's when he realized that he really do like her. But when he confessed to her his love, she dumped him. But Arnold hasn't given up yet. He took it as a challenge and continued to pursue her until she realized that she also love him.

"How you doing short-man?" that sudden entrance of his grandpa interrupted Arnold's trail of thought. He still likes calling him short man even though Arnold's already taller than him.

"Hi Grandpa." He greeted faintly.

"What's the matter? Did you have a bad day?"

"No. Actually, today's dry run went pretty smooth and I get to study with Helga tonight." He told his grandpa. Suddenly, his voice sounded happy.

"Study eh?" his grandpa said with teasing eyes. "So that's what you call it, 'study'."

"Enough with your green thoughts, grandpa. I'm serious here." Then it turned back to its gloomy mood.

"Well, you said you had a great day. What seems to be the problem?"

"Okay, let's just say I have this little 'love' problem." He said, stressing the word love.

"Love problem? Love is not a problem short-man."

"Well, it is for me." He sighed then continued. "You see, my girlfriend Lila…"

"What?" the old man cut-in. "She's still your girlfriend? I haven't seen her much lately so I thought you two already broke up and your new girlfriend is Big Bob's daughter, Helga, which your grandma often called 'Eleanor'. I thought you two are hitting it off cause you always go out together."

"You see grandpa, that's exactly my problem. I have a girlfriend, Lila, but I realized that I love Eleanor, I mean Helga. Now, I'm torn between those two."

"Short-man, you were wrong when you said that that's a little problem cause that's a huge problem!" he said in hysteria, making Arnold more frantic.

"I really don't know what to do, grandpa. You're old and full of wisdom so maybe you could help me." He pleaded.

"To tell you the truth Arnold, it's been a while since I had a romantic problem myself and I'm not familiar with how the youngsters of today deal with that so called 'love'." Steely Phil said, a bit uncertain. "But since you're the only grandson I know and you said I'm full of wisdom, even though you called me old, I'll help you."

Arnold's face lit up. "Really grandpa? That's great!"

"First, weigh up your feelings for each girl."

"That's just what I've been doing before you get here."

"So, what did you conclude?"

"Well, nothing yet. But I think I like them both."

"You're so complicated, short-man." Grandpa just shook his head. "Now, can you tell me exactly when you realized you like each? Begin with your current girlfriend."

Arnold narrated to his grandpa the time he started to admire Lila, down to the smallest details. He also told grandpa the things he likes about her. Next was Helga. The old man was well aware of Arnold's trouble with that girl but when Arnold admitted that he always believe that Helga is more than her tough exterior and when he started to hang around her often and finally sees that nice girl inside, grandpa already understood the feelings of his grandson. He knew exactly what to say.

"After hearing your sentiments about those two young ladies, I know now who you like most."

"Really? Who?" he asked excitedly.

"Helga." He said point-blank.

"Helga? Why you think it's Helga." He asked curiously but the tone of his voice shows the obvious delight.

"Try to ponder things out Arnold. You said you don't really like Lila that much at first and only started to like her like her when you saw her feeling depressed because of you. Since you're a really nice guy, you tried to make it up to her because you felt conscientious about it. Your conscience made you think of her and as you do, you developed this romantic feeling towards her. What you felt was more of pity than love." Arnold was silent while he listens to his grandpa.

"On the other hand…" grandpa continued. "You may say that it's just now that you realized your feelings for Helga but you already have that even before. You were just having difficulties to admit that to yourself because you can't get along with her. But deep down, you admire her because you have that constant belief that she is a good person. It just so happened that you get to grasp that notion this late. You like her even before and it only bloomed into something deeper which is love."

Arnold tried to contemplate thoroughly on every word his grandpa had said. _'Grandpa's right. I like Helga even before. I just didn't see it right away because I was blinded by her harsh reputation and by my feelings for Lila. But deep inside, I really like her.' _he thought.

"You're right grandpa. I just like Lila because I felt bad when I hurt her and I wanna do something about it. My conscience drew me romantically towards her. But with Helga, I like her already even before I started to like Lila. I just didn't realize it right away. You're a genius grandpa! Thanks a lot!" he jumped into his grandpa like a little kid and gave him a huge hug.

* * *

_Okay, this is just my POV about the episode "Arnold & Lila". I think Arnold's conscience was responsible for making him liked her liked her. __Plus, there were some instances where Arnold actually hugged Helga because of joy. Like in the episode " Arnold visits Arnie" when he realized that he's back to their neighborhood from the visit (which was just a dream right? I mean his visit to Arnie), he hugged Helga. And when Helga told them that Big Bob had agreed to sponsor their float for some sort of festival, I forgot the title of the episode, he also hugged her for joy. He never really does that to some other female characters except for his grandma. I'm sure that Arnold has this romantic feeling for Helga and its just hidden. _I don't know what you think of that but that's how I saw it. 

_In case some of you haven't watched the episode "Arnold & Lila", the writings on the wall which says "Arnold loves Lila" was actually written by Helga, who originally wrote "Arnold loves Helga" but changed it._

_Well, I hope you like this one and please feel free to give me some feedbacks. I don't care if it's harsh or nice. Just tell me what you think. Anyway, thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter. I really appreciate them. _


	12. Chapter 12: The Kiss

**Chapter 12:** **The Kiss**

_Ring…_

'_Who could that be?' _Arnold asked himself. He just cleared his confusions out regarding his feelings between Lila and Helga, thanks to his grandpa. Now, he was trying to find a way to settle this once and for all.

"Hello." He grabbed the phone and had his eyes widened once he heard the familiar voice. "Arnold…" He wasn't expecting it especially on this very night. "…this is Lila."

"Li-la?"

"Hi Arnold. I'm ever so happy to hear your voice again. It's been a while since our last talk. How are you?" she sounded so cheery.

Meanwhile, Arnold didn't answer right away. He didn't even know how to start. He was dumbfounded.

"Arnold?" she asked again.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? If not I'll just call later."

"No. I'm fine. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I just called…"

"Hold on for a sec." Arnold punched a key to answer the incoming call. "Hello."

"How's it goin' football head?" this makes Arnold's nervousness grew even more.

'_Oh man, why now?' _he asked himself.

"Arnold? This is Helga. Hello…"

"Hey Helga." He said, trying to hide the tension in his voice.

But Helga sensed it anyway. "Is there something wrong?" she asked, a little worried.

Again, Arnold didn't answer at once. He didn't know what to say.

"Arnold? Are you still there?" she asked again, sounding more worried.

"Helga, listen. Lila's on the other line so I'll just call you back, okay?"

Helga's mood changed suddenly as she heard Lila's name. _'So that's why. Miss goody-two-shoes is on the other line.' _She thought sadly. "Fine."

"Thanks. Bye." Then he hung up. He punched the proper key to go back to Lila. "Lila?"

"Still here Arnold."

"Good. What was it that you were saying?"

"Nothing really. I just called to tell you that I miss you, ever so much." Her voice showed an obvious sincerity.

Arnold's heart sank. Those words only made what he feels right now a pound heavier. Before she called, he was trying to figure out a way on how he would break up with her without having to hurt her so much. Now, she was telling him how much she missed him, which made him more remorse.

"Do you miss me too, Arnold?" she asked.

"Yeah…of course I do." For him, that's just the right thing to say. He doesn't wanna lie to her but he doesn't wanna hurt her either.

"I know. I wonder if we could go out sometime, just you and me, like what we used to do. What do you say?"

Lila's offer brightened up everything around Arnold. The solution to his problem actually came directly from the mouth of his problem.

"Sure. As a matter of fact, there's something I wanna tell you." his tone didn't really show a sign of excitement, but instead it was serious and weak. He doesn't wanna sound like excited about their date considering his real purpose of seeing her.

But Lila seemed oblivious to his manner and became even more cheery than ever. "Really? Gosh Arnold, I'm ever so excited about it. Let's meet in our usual meeting place, okay?"

'_What? Of all places.' _he was confounded. Lila just made things even more complicated for Arnold.

"Arnold? You're quiet again. Do you still remember where that is?"

"Of course I do."

"Good. So I'll meet you there at 3p.m. tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" He said, almost shouting because of sheer panic. He wasn't ready yet.

"Yes. The pageant is on the night after tomorrow so we'll be busy preparing during the day. I really wanna see you before our big musical and you know what tomorrow is, right?"

'_Look Mr. Brightside, this is all or nothing. Just take it.' _He told himself. "Okay. Anyway, we will have our general rehearsal on that day too."

"That's ever so wonderful. I can't wait. See you there. Goodnight!" she hung up.

"Bye." He said, almost in a sigh in the dial tone.

The whole night, Arnold kept himself busy rehearsing how he's gonna tell Lila everything. He would want to do this as gentle and as smooth as possible so she'd never get hurt so bad. He recalled how she became so depress the first time he dumped her and he doesn't want that to happen again.

Due to these preparations, he forgot to call back Helga, who had been staring at the phone for like an hour, waiting for her beloved football head to call.

"What's taking him so long? Aren't they finished talking yet?" She considered calling him but before she grab on the receiver, she changed her mind. "No. He said he's gonna call me back. I'm sure he will so I'll just wait, even if it kills me." She held on to his promise, which wasn't fulfilled, until she fell asleep. On the next morning, Miriam could say that Helga woke up on the wrong side of her bed.

At exactly 3:00 p.m., Arnold was already in the park. He was seating on a bench near the fountain, their usual meeting place. He remembered that this was where he and Lila became sweethearts. All their good memories have mostly spent here. This place was too memorable for Lila and perhaps became even more memorable after today.

It was Sunday so the park was slightly jam-packed. Good thing their location wasn't really that exposed. Shortly after he arrived, Lila showed up. With the looks of her face, he could see how happy she is to see him again.

"Arnold, it's ever so wonderful to be here again with you." She snuggled him tightly to make up for her long absence. This just put another load on Arnold's shoulder. But then, he readied himself for all the possibilities that he would come across during and after this break-up.

"You said you have something to tell me. Well, here I am."

'_Okay, this is it. The moment of truth.' _Arnold looked around for a while then fixed his eyes to Lila. He took her right hand and squeezed it gently. Then, he took a deep breath as he released the words out.

"Lila, let's break-up." He said, nice and gentle. He examined Lila's face and he could see the sudden change of the girl's expression.

Meanwhile, Lila was blown away by Arnold's unexpected offer. She looked at him, as if waiting for him to take his words back and say that it was just a joke. But he didn't. She could feel her spirits subsiding. She could feel her heart breaking into pieces.

"Why Arnold? What have I done? Is it because I became too busy lately and never had enough time for you." She asked, tears started to stream down her face.

"No, it wasn't your fault."

"Then why?" she asked, indignantly.

Arnold wanted to straighten things up quickly. He couldn't contain to see her crying for so long. She's still somewhat special.

"Lila, listen to me. I know this sound dumb but I just had this realization about how I really feel for you."

"What is it?"

Arnold didn't exactly know how to express it. He never imagined that this would be three times more difficult than he expected. But he let it out anyway before he lost his nerve.

"I realized that I don't really love you as much as I thought I do. And I love someone else. I know how much it would hurt you but I wanna remain honest to you and to myself." He spoke everything with full of sympathy to Lila. He knew how deep these words would pierce her heart. He doesn't wanna hurt her but he doesn't wanna lie to her as well.

"Why did you pursue me if you love someone else?" she questioned.

"Because I thought I love you…"

"Now you realized you don't?" she cut-in.

"Yes." He nodded softly.

"That you're in love with another girl?"

"Yes."

"Well, you should have never done that if you weren't sure of your feelings!" she said, raising her voice. "Now that I learned to love you back, you're here breaking my heart!"

"I'm so sorry." He couldn't face her. He could feel the heat of her rage rising. "I also happen to recognized it just now. I didn't even know that I've been holding this up for so long. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Lila didn't speak for a while. She just let all her tears poured out. She wanted to cry them out until she had nothing left. Arnold broke her heart again. And the worst thing he had ever said was that he's in love with someone else.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me but please don't let this destroy you. Don't cry for me because I don't deserve it. You deserve someone better. I'm sure there's someone out there who's really meant for you." He was trying to soothe Lila from all the pain he had caused her.

Lila stared at him and brooded over what he had said. She could see that this wasn't easy for him either and that he was sincere to all his apologies. She believed that he didn't really mean to hurt her. He just wanted to be honest. As she contemplated things out, she realized that she should be somehow thankful that he had told her early. It would even more painful if he chose to hide the truth.

"Who's the girl?" she asked, finding her voice again. She doesn't seem so angry anymore. This relieved Arnold. She finally understood everything.

"Helga."

"I knew it." Then she remembered the time Helga admitted to her that she love Arnold. It was when Helga asked her to back-out as Juliet for their stage play "Romeo and Juliet" in the 4th grade.

"You knew?" Arnold asked, astounded.

Lila didn't answer Arnold's confusion but instead, she gave him a little piece of advice. "Arnold, be sure that you're true to your feelings for Helga or you might break another heart again."

"Does this mean you're not that mad anymore?"

"If I stay mad at you, will it make any difference? You're right. I shouldn't waste my tears to someone who doesn't deserve them."

"Thanks Lila." He smiled. "Do you think we could still be friends?"

"Sure. But I don't think we'll still be that close."

Arnold just kept smiling. _'All's well that ends well.' _He thought happily.

"I'm sure you know what today is, right?" she asked, out of the blue. That's when Arnold remembered that it was their 1st year anniversary. He was saddened by that realization. He broke Lila's heart on this fateful day, in this special place.

"This is where we had our first kiss, remember?" she asked again. Arnold just nodded.

"So, can I might as well have my one last kiss?" she asked softly.

For all the pain and heartache she suffered from him today, maybe to kiss her for the last time was the least that he could do. So, Arnold leaned over on Lila until his lips pressed hers. As they kissed, they didn't notice that a pair of blue eyes welled in tears was watching them.

* * *

_Finally, Helga succeeded in winning Arnold's heart! That's good news, right?_


	13. Chapter 13: 'Another' Wind Comes Along

**Chapter 13: 'Another' Wind Comes Along**

(Helga's POV)

_I saw a slow, passionate, and romantic kiss._

_Her arms were around his neck._

_His hands were on her waist._

_Her eyes were closed and so were his._

_It was like watching a kissing scene from a movie._

_Ideal. Genuine. Breath-taking._

_I could sense they were enjoying the pleasure of the moment._

_And I knew, I could've enjoyed watching them _

_Except for this single bitter fact:_

_I'm in love with him._

I wiped the tears off my face but they never stopped. I couldn't take that heart-breaking sight anymore so I stomped away, ignoring all the curious stares coming from every faces that I passed by.

'_Why did I let myself hold on, believing that he'll love me too?' _I asked myself bitterly.

I just made a total fool of myself. Everything I did came down to nothing. The play I wrote, that total make-over, making him my side-kick…

'_Damn! I replaced my best friend Phoebe for him.' _I thought in full angst.

… hang-out with him everyday, I thought everything I planned was falling into place perfectly. But it didn't. I thought he finally saw the real me. But he didn't. Perhaps he'll never will. We might be closer now than ever but perhaps he still sees me as a mean bully. He never looked right through me. He never even tried. Perhaps he'll be forever enslaved by Lila's spell, as much as I'm enslaved to his.

As I sullenly thought of all my foolishness, at least that's what I call myself now: a total fool, I unconsciously let my feet bring me to wherever it pleased. But it was like they were making fun of me too. I stopped, finding myself standing in the boardwalk, the very spot where we always watch the sunset together. My best of place. The place where I could get to rest my head over his shoulder as we sit here in silence. The only place in the world where I could find peace and happiness with him. My tears started to stream down my face again. But this time, it was harder. All those memories, I thought they were for real. I thought they will last forever. I thought we'll be together finally.

I settled myself there anyway when I heard foot steps coming towards me. I didn't try to look over my shoulders for I thought it was him. I couldn't face him, especially with puffy eyes. He'd find out everything and I wasn't ready for that yet. But as I stood up, ready to leave, I felt his hand thumped my shoulder.

"Helga." But it wasn't him, Arnold, because of the different voice. It was another person. His voice was so familiar. I could hear this at my back whenever I pulled out my golden locket off my shirt and talk to my beloved. Whenever I was talking to myself, daydreaming about a certain football head.

I turned my head to face who it was. Of course it was him. No doubt. It was none other than…Brainy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief.

"I know what you're going through." He told me. He wasn't the same guy as before. He changed a lot since Junior High. He wasn't asthmatic anymore. I guess he must have been medicated because he could talk straight to you without having to breathe heavily. His looks also changed, not too much geeky now though he still acted so weird.

There, he sat next to me and took my hand. "I know how hard it is for you but you've got to let go."

"What in the name of criminy are you talking about?" I pulled my hand off his grasp. Of course I knew what he was talking about but how come he knew all these things? Has he always been on my back, watching every move I make without making me noticed him? "For how long have you been spying on me, huh?" I asked him cynically.

"Since pre-school." He said. "I know everything about you, especially the deepest, darkest secret you have. I know who 'ice cream' was. I know that you wrote the play as inspired by your love for that 'ice cream'. I know that you've been doing all these to win his heart, to get him off his girlfriend so that you'll be together. I know why you're breaking down right now. It was all because of him. It was all because of Arnold."

I was even more flabbergasted. He knew this much? Criminy! Brainy have been stalking on me since pre-school. I wasn't really surprised that he knew my secret love for Arnold because he might have seen and heard me talked to my locket for zillion times, but for him to know practically everything including my plan, that's too much! I planned this at home. Wait a minute, he probably listened to my every conversation with Phoebe. I told Phoebe everything about my plan in the cafeteria. He must have heard it.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, giving him a glare.

"The same reason why you're spying on Arnold."

'_The same reason?' _I gasped as I realized his answer. I suddenly felt this urge to give him a huge blow in the face like what I always do.

"It's true Helga. What you feel for Arnold is exactly the same way I feel for you." He took my hand again with both hands, as if preventing me from pulling it back again. "All the things you did, all the feelings you felt because of your love for him are exactly the things I did and the feelings I felt because I love you. While you look at him from afar secretly, I watched you too from your back. You changed your looks for him, I changed mine for you too. As you wish that he will look at you the same way he look at Lila, I was hoping that you will look at me the same way too. If you're hurt when you see them together, I'm hurt too when I see you and Arnold together, wishing I was him. You're not the only one going through all these Helga, because there's always me."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. I stared at him with this huge awe in my face. I thought he was just an annoying chap who I suck when he tries to bug me every time I pulled off my locket.

"I know, it's hard to go on loving when the one you love can never be yours. No matter how hard you try and how much you do, you just have to accept that the person you love is not meant for you." He continued as he held my hand more tightly. "Never break your heart over someone who doesn't deserve it. Never let your tears fall for someone who doesn't care about it. Never hold on to what's never meant to be because in life, you have to set things free." His voice softened with that last sentence. All the things he had said have hit me straight in the heart so hard that I just wanna break down and cry once more. Then he spoke again with even more striking words. "You're looking too far, loving a person who'll never love you back without realizing that I'm just behind you, quietly loving you all this time."

While I'm going gaga in love with Arnold, Brainy's going crazy over me too. But why did he fell for me and Arnold didn't?

"Cause I looked through you." He replied simply. His words softened and soothed my heart.

Brainy looked through me while Arnold didn't. Though I've tried enough to show him the real me, he never saw it. My whole plan was simple, to make him see the real Helga Geraldine Pataki and realize that he could love me as me. All my life, I wanna be accepted by the ones I love. I wanna be loved for who I really am.

"Isn't it sad?" I finally said. "When you have so much pain in your heart and the only person you want to talk to and can make you stop crying is exactly the same person who made you cry?"

* * *

_I guess this is the saddest of all the chapters. Perhaps the saddest thing I've ever wrote. _

_So what do you think? Maybe you're finally getting to notice why I called it 'The Tree, the Leaf, and the Wind', huh? _


	14. Chapter 14: The Big Night

**Chapter 14: The Big Night**

Helga found herself torn between Arnold and Brainy. Would she stick to her feelings for Arnold even though it caused her a lot of pain? Or would she accept the true love Brainy has offered her?

Finally, the night of the pageant has come. All the participants arrived in the pageant venue early to prepare for the big night. By the time Ms. Pebbles' class were about to perform, Helga gathered all her actors at the back stage while the crews prepared the props on stage.

"I only have few words for you so listen up." She looked around to see if everyone's listening. Her eyes caught Arnold, who was smiling at her. She smiled back. Arnold was really happy to see Helga again on account that he hasn't talked to her since the other night. He went to her house yesterday after his break-up with Lila but she wasn't there so he has decided to tell her everything tonight after their play.

Meanwhile, Helga just continued with her statement. "A play has a life. It got to breathe." She said with full emotion. "Now, get out there and show those audiences how we gave life to this play! Remember, all our parents and teachers are here tonight so make them proud!"

"Alright!"

**­Time Capsule**

Main Setting: A park. There's a huge oak tree at the side and a water fountain at the center of the background. _(The complete list of characters is on Chapter 5)_

_(Opening Scene) Alex, 26 years old, standing under the tree._

Alex: _(Reminiscing)_ Ten years ago, me and a girl promised to meet here again. But she never came back. Nobody knows when she will or if she ever will. But I will wait, even it takes me forever.

_(Scene Two) In the park. Sally is about 5 years old so as the other characters except Susie, 13 years old, and Mr. and Mrs. Polanski, both 35 years old. They are all facing a water fountain in the middle of the park. Susie is painting the scenery while her parents watch._

Mrs. Polanski: That's so wonderful honey.

Susie: _(Looking proud)_ Thank you mommy. This will be my 22nd masterpiece for my first Art Exhibit.

Mr. Polanski: A straight-A student, a champion gymnast, a pianist, and a painter with a solo Art Exhibit at the age of 13. Can you believe that Marian?

Mrs. Polanski: It's nice to have a gifted daughter like you Susie. _(Gives Susie a kiss on the cheek) _

Sally: _(Pulling Mr. Polanski's shirt) _Dad, I want an ice cream.

Mr. Polanski: _(Looking annoyed) _Alright, alright. Go tell your mommy okay Susie?

Sally: My name's Sally not Susie. _(Go to her mommy) _Mommy, I want some ice cream.

Mrs. Polanski: _(Pull off her wallet and give Sally a bill)_ Here honey, go buy yourself some ice cream. Your sister needs us now.

Sally: But it's across the street! _(Sally will leave but instead of buying an ice cream, she will buy a balloon from a man (Lorenzo) sitting in a park bench then she'll go and sit under the huge oak tree. Harold will come and take her balloon)_

Sally: Hey! That's mine! _(The fat boy will push her and she will slam on the tree. Harold will laugh at her then leave. Alex, holding another balloon, will approach her and help her get up)_

Alex: Are you okay? _(Sally won't answer) _You want mine? _(He will give her his balloon and she will take it without saying anything)_

Alex: I'm Alex. What's yours?

Sally: Sally.

Alex: I like your bow, it's pink like your pants. _(The other kids will call out Alex)_

Alex: I have to go now, bye! _(Waving)_

Sally: _(Dreamily releasing a huge sigh)_

_(Scene Three) In a playground. Alex and Harold are both standing on top of the slide. Harold will push Alex and he'll slide and fall on the ground. Sally, looking so angry, will go up the slide to kick Harold on the butt. He, too, will fall._

Harold: _(Mad) _Who did that?

Sally: _(Slide down from the top) _I am.

Harold: Why you did that?

Sally: If you wanna talk to me, talk to Old Betty and the Four Avengers. _(Showing her fists to him)_

Harold: _(Looking confuse) _Who's Old Betty and the Four Avengers?

Sally: They're my fists, stupid!

Harold: Your fists have names? Oh, you're confusing me!

Sally: _(Sally will leave Harold and will walk around the playground, kicking young Piper's sand castle) _I'm now the boss here and anyone who got a problem with that will have to face Old Betty, you hear me! _(All the other kids will nod)_

_(Scene Four) Sally's bedroom. Sally, now 16 years old, lying on her bed while holding a picture of Alex._

Sally: Alex my love, my sultry pre-teen, why must I hold you only whilst I dream? Will I be forever enslaved by your spell? Why must I worship you and never, ever tell?  
Alex, you made my girlhood tremble, my senses all go wacky, someday I'll tell the world, my love, or my name's not Sally B. Polanski! Oh… _(The phone on her bedside will ring)_

Sally: Hello?

Piper: Hey Sally, it's me.

Sally: Oh hey Pips. How's it goin?

Piper: Guess what? I know now what university will Alex go for College. Geri told me.

Sally: _(Excited) _Really? Where?

Piper: In Harvard!

Sally: Cool. Sally B. Polanski is going to Harvard.

Piper: You really have decided to follow him up to College?

Sally: Of course, this might be my only chance to be close to him.

Piper: Well, we still have two years in high school. Why don't you use that remaining time?

Sally: I know that but I have this feeling that I have a great chance on him once we enter college.

Mrs. Polanski: _(Calling out Sally) _Sally, come down here honey, you're sister's here.

Sally: _(Yelling back) _Alright, alright I'm coming! _(Talk to the receiver again) _Well, gotta go Pips. See you tomorrow. _(Will put down the phone then go to the leaving room)_

Susie: _(Will hug Sally) _Oh, my baby sister Sally. I really missed you.

Sally: Quit hugging me, Susie. I'm not a baby anymore!

Susie: _(Still hugging Sally) _Don't be silly my baby sister.

Mrs. Polanski: Dinner's ready… _(They will all sit around the dining table: Sally, Susie, and Mr. and Mrs. Polanski)_

Susie: Before we begin, I have good news to all of you.

Mr. Polanski: Good news? Then let's hear it.

Susie: I'll be started teaching in Oxford as a professor in Music next school year and I want you, Sally, to come with me and finish high school in England and enter Oxford for College.

Sally: _(Looking really shocked) _What!

Mr. Polanski: That's really good news huh Sally?

Sally: No! I don't want to. I'll finish high school here and I'm not going to Oxford cause I'm heading to Harvard.

Mrs. Polanski: But Oxford is way better than Harvard, Sally.

Susie: That's right mommy. By the way, I have another good news. Sally isn't the only one I'm bringing to England but also you mommy and daddy. We will all live there together.

Mr. Polanski: You serious Susie? That's great!

Sally: Dad, I'm not going to Oxford!

Susie: I don't think that's possible my baby sister because I already bought us a new house there. All the necessary documents are done and we can move whenever we want.

Sally: (_Squeal)_ Noooo!!

Mrs. Polanski: _(Will stand up and hug Susie) _I'm really proud of you, Susie.

Sally: But dad…

Mr. Polanski: No more buts Sally. The decision is final. The Polanski Family is moving to England.

Sally: _(Sally will walk away and will go back to her room. She will pick up Alex' picture and lie on her bed) _Oh Alex, what will happen to us now? How am I supposed to show you my true feelings if we will be apart? How will you be able to see the real me if our only chance will be taken away from us? _(She will start to cry)_

_(Scene Five) School cafeteria. Alex is eating alone in his and Sally will approach him. _

Sally: Hey. Can I sit with you?

Alex: Sure. _(There will be a moment of silence)_

Sally: Alex, will you do me a favor?

Alex: A favor?

Sally: Yes. It's not really huge so don't worry.

Alex: What is it?

Sally: Will you write a letter for me?

Alex: A letter? About what?

Sally: About me of course. Anything you wanna tell me.

Alex: _(Baffled) _O-okay.

Sally: Give it to me at 3 p.m. tomorrow in the park, under the huge oak tree.

Alex: Okay.

Sally: Great.

_(Scene Six) In the park. Sally and Alex are standing under the huge oak tree. Sally is holding something._

Alex: What is that?

Sally: Time capsule. Did you bring the letter?

Alex: Yeah. Here. _(They will both sit under the tree)_

Sally: I made you one too. But we're not gonna read them today. We have to wait for ten years. We'll put them here in this time capsule.

Alex: Why do we have to do that?

Sally: You see, my whole family is moving to England tonight and I wanna make sure that I will see you again.

Alex: Really?

Sally: Yes. Now, promise me that you'll meet me here after ten years.

Alex: _(Smiling)_ I promise. _(They will put their letters in the time capsule and bury it under the huge oak tree)_

_(Scene Seven) Ten years later. Alex, 26 years old, standing in front of the tree._

Alex: _(Reminiscing)_ Ten years ago, me and a girl promised to meet here again. But she never came back. Nobody knows when she will or if she ever will. But I will wait, even it takes me forever. _(He will dig up the time capsule and read Sally's letter)_

Sally: _(Voice over) _Alex, I'm glad you fulfilled your promise. I just wanna tell you that I LOVE YOU. That's right, I love you! I love you since the first day I met you, the day when you gave me your balloon when Harold was bullying me and you said that you like my bow because it's pink like my pants. Remember? This is where it all happens, right under this very tree. That's why this place is really special for me, this is where I first felt that somebody has cared for me and that was you Alex. Since that day, I promised to myself that I will love you for the rest of my life. I'm sure that you're stunned reading all these despite of the fact that I was mean to you and all when we were young but I was just like that to conceal how I really feel. So, if you won't find me there today, it means that I still don't have the guts. I'd love to tell you everything personally but I'm scared. The time I sat with you in the cafeteria, I was about to confess to you my feelings but I lost my nerve and instead, I asked you to make me a letter so I can make one for you too and confess through it. Cause you know what? I'm scared to see your reaction once you know the truth. I'm scared that you might not love me back. I really wanna see you again, I really do, so I can read your letter. I don't know when that is, maybe when I finally have the courage that I need to face you.

_(Scene Eight) Two years later. Sally, now 28 years old, sitting under the tree. An old lady will come and sit next to her._

Old Lady: It's almost a year now.

Sally: Excuse me?

Old Lady: It's almost a year now since this park was saved by a young man. This park was almost destroyed and transformed into a shopping mall but the brave young man did his best to stop it. He said somebody will be really sad once this park is gone and he won't allow that to happen. And each year, to this day, he will come to this place to wait for that someone.

_(Scene Nine) Sally is reading the letter of Alex._

Alex: _(Voice over)_ Sally, hi. I was really surprised when you asked me to make a letter for you. Actually, I have a lot to say and I'm glad you gave me a chance to tell you these. First of all, I really hate it when you call me names and when you spit spitballs on me. I hate it when you pull pranks on me. You've been doing all that ever since pre-school and I don't know why you have to act that way. It's like I'm the only person in the whole city that you wanna make miserable everyday. But despite all that, I don't believe that you actually hate me. There got to be some reason behind your mean attitude. I believe that behind your cruel exterior is a nice person who's just afraid to come out. I would love to see that side of you and I wanna know the reason that's keeping that inside. As I remember, you were a sweet girl before but you've changed drastically. If you would just allow me to know the reason why you changed, I promise, you need not to be scared and I'll help you as long as I can. I wanna be close to you, Sally, and see the real person within.

Alex: _(He will emerge from the backstage and come to Sally)_ Another thing, it wasn't written down there but I wanna say that I love you too, Sally. I just realized this recently but I know that it's true.

Sally: _(She will hug Alex and will start to cry)_ I missed you.

Alex: Are you still afraid?

Sally: No.

Alex: Then say it.

Sally: I love you Alex. _(Alex will lean over and kiss her, then, the curtains will close) _

After the play, the audience gave Ms. Pebbles' class a standing ovation. All the actors went up the stage to give their final bow. Ms. Pebbles' couldn't believe on how the play turned out so well so as her students, especially Helga. Everything they worked for finally paid off, seeing how the audience reacted to their play and their parents looking so proud to all of them.

When the pageant has ended, Arnold was now ready to tell Helga that he love her, but before that, he decided to change his clothes in the dressing room. He found there, in front of the mirror, a small box. When he opened it, he found inside a golden, heart-shaped locket with his picture on it and a letter. He remembered that he saw this before so he opened it up and saw the writings inside. It says: "Arnold, You are always in my heart. Love, Helga G. Pataki"

His heart jumped for joy when he saw it so he excitedly picked the letter and read it.

"As a little girl

I believed in wands and fairytales.

Then, he came and I believed in prince charming too.

But he made it hard for me to believe in happily ever after

So I decided to leave

Not because I don't love him anymore.

But because little girls grow up too."

Arnold immediately left the dressing room to look for Helga. He saw her, with Brainy, entered his car. He tried to stop her but it was too late. The car took off and Arnold was left, with his heart broken.

(Helga's POV)

At first, I was a wind who was trying to take the leaf (Arnold) off the tree (Lila). But it seems that I wasn't strong enough to blow him off. Then, another wind (Brainy) came along. That's when I realized that I was a leaf myself, who couldn't get herself off the tree (Arnold). The wind was gusty enough to blow me away.

The leaf decided to move on and I know that the wind will bring the leaf to a better place.

**THE END**

* * *

**"If it's a sad ending, it's not the end yet because Jesus wishes us to have a happy ending. So always have something to look forward to."**

_If the play was familiar, it's because I based it from the Korean romantic-comedy movie "My Sassy Girl". It was supposed to be a fic but I couldn't think of a storyline for Helga's play so I used this one. I suggest that you watch that movie. It's one of my all time favorites. _

_Ms. Pebbles' character was based on Ms. Garber, a character on Nicholas Sparks' novel "A walk to remember". _

_And some lines I used here were actually quotes/text messages from my friends: "My heart and brain are fighting! My heart said, 'Delete him, stupid!' but my heart would reply,_ _how could I discard him if I see you bleed every time I try?" (Ch.3)_

"_And how could you probably be friends with someone if every time you look at that person, you want to slap his face and shout: 'Stop smiling, you're stealing my heart!" (Ch.3)_

"_Cause whenever life seems to drift you away from me, I can't help but cry. You've grown to be a part of me and without you, life is more than just a desperate sigh. They do say friends come and go and to that I disagree…so here's my hand, please don't let go of me." (Ch.3)_

"_I saw a slow, passionate, and romantic kiss. Her arms were around his neck. His hands were on her waist. Her eyes were closed and so were his. It was like watching a kissing scene from a movie. Ideal. Genuine. Breath-taking. I could sense they were enjoying the pleasure of the moment. And I knew, I could've enjoyed watching them. Except for this single bitter fact: I'm in love with him." (Ch.13)_

"_It's hard to go on loving when the one you love can never be yours. No matter how hard you try and how much you do, you just have to accept that the person you love is not meant for you." (Ch.13)_

"_Never break your heart over someone who doesn't deserve it. Never let your tears fall for someone who doesn't care about it. Never hold on to what's never meant to be because in life, you have to set things free." (Ch.13)_

"_As a little girl I believed in wands and fairytales. Then, he came and I believed in prince charming too. But he made it hard for me to believe in happily ever after, So I decided to leave, Not because I don't love him anymore. But because little girls grow up too." (Ch.14)_

_I figured that these lines would be useful to this story. I just added some words or phrases to suit with the story and the characters but these are the originals. _

_I would like to thank all the readers who reviewed especially Jarel Kortan & acosta perez jose ramiro for supporting this fic through out. And of course, Kuya Earl for giving me some points about my writing. __I hope that you enjoyed this as much as i did. Godspeed!_


End file.
